


Золотоискатель

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Watersports, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дин не в силах отказать ни в чем Сэму.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 7





	Золотоискатель

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Argonaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389398) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> Оригинал: Argonaut by riyku, разрешение на перевод запрошено

Прошел час. Вероятно, уже около двух. Задницу Сэм поднял в воздух, а лицом вжался в матрас. Его ноги болели от неудобного положения, и он уже достаточно близко познакомился с каждой складкой этого ничем не примечательного отельного покрывала.

Намек был понят. Ну ладно. Справедливо было бы сказать, что Сэм уже сыт по горло всеми этими намеками и был полностью вытрахан, когда решился на это. Но, черт возьми, он намекал уже так долго и теперь не собирался отступать. Сэм предан Дину и был уверен, что в ту секунду, когда поднимется, Дин вернется в номер с этой своей самодовольной ухмылкой, и Сэму придется целый месяц стирать, точить ножи и постоянно делать минеты.

Не то чтобы он был против последнего, но все равно.

От кровати несло потом и спермой, или, может, это от него. Волосы Сэма казались жирными от пота, и его кожа была липкой. Сперма Дина засохла на внутренней стороне бедер и на яйцах, куда вытекла из его задницы, и Сэм все еще был невероятно растянут там, распухший и грязный от члена своего брата, его пальцев, мучительных пыток его языка.

Автомобильные шины заскрипели на потрескавшемся асфальте. Двигатель взревел в последний раз. Скрип водительской двери стал уже таким родным для Сэма, как и голос его старшего брата. Ключ зазвенел возле двери номера, и к тому моменту, как попал в замок, у Сэма уже стояло: к члену, который болтался между его широко расставленными ногами, прилила кровь.

Дин вошел в комнату — Сэм покраснел, его ноги затряслись. От Дина пахло так, словно он упал в реку алкоголя и решил спастись от утопления, полностью осушив ее.

— Черт, Сэмми, — сказал Дин, — ты не шутил. — Он едва мог шевелить языком, но всегда мог удерживать всю выпивку в себе.

Сэм испытал приступ запоздалой гордости, чертовски надеясь, что Дин больше не захочет держать все в себе.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, приглушенный матрасом.

Дин исчез из его поля зрения, и вдруг появилась мозолистая рука, которая опустилась на яйца Сэма, жесткий деним джинсов Дина оцарапал бедра, несколько быстрых и уверенных движений достались его члену.

— Ну ты и извращенец, — и теперь в голосе Дина прозвучала гордость, хотя, по мнению Сэма, по шкале от одного до бесконечности в ебле со своим братом на постоянной основе это даже не могло оцениваться.

Без предупреждения Дин засунул пальцы брату в задницу, упираясь костяшками в кожу Сэма, словно тот принадлежал Дину. Это было мгновенно и навязчиво и чертовски сексуально, потому что, да, Сэм принадлежал Дину каждым сантиметром своего тела, каждым ногтем, каждой фиброй, каждым своим пошлым желанием. Это работало в обе стороны, и они об этом знали.

— До сих пор такой растянутый, — простонал Дин, трахая пальцами Сэма, у Сэма уже стояло до боли, ныли яйца, подтянувшись ближе к телу. — Три пальца входят без труда. Блядь. Четыре.

— Сделай это, — скомандовал Сэм с придыханием. — Давай, Дин.

Дин никогда не в силах был отказать ему ни в чем, не тогда, когда Сэм звучал вот так и даже когда не так.

Первый щелчок пряжки ремня на джинсах Дина, и Сэм уже едва мог сдерживаться, желание скручивалось глубоко внутри него и рвалось наружу. Он хотел взять в руку свой член и подрочить, но сдержался. Сэм подождет еще немного.

— Выпил половину бара, — признался Дин. — Хочется сделать тебе приятно. Такое чувство, что я сейчас лопну.

Сэм выгнул спину, приподнял задницу выше и раздвинул бедра, дрожь предвкушения прокатилась по его телу.

— Такой раскрытый, — сказал Дин, и не от алкоголя язык его заплетался. — Чертовски широко раскрытый.

Первые брызги мочи Дина коснулись поясницы Сэма и стекли по его бокам вниз. Сэм знал, что Дин специально столько выпил, чтобы сделать ему приятно. Дин устроился поудобнее, в его вздохе послышалось облегчение, когда жидкость начала стекать с задницы Сэма. Казалось, что моча была горячее, чем температура кожи Сэма, — она была словно потоп. Горячая моча наполнила его растраханную дырку и стекала по его яйцам и по бедрам вниз. Как жалко, что столько пролилось мимо, потому что Сэм все хотел принять в себя, хотел, чтобы каждый сантиметр Дина был внутри него, и Сэм потянулся назад, что раскрыть себя еще шире, вжимаясь лицом в матрас так сильно, что дышать стало практически невозможно.

Поток иссяк, вероятно, он изливался всего десяток секунд. Дин снова застонал, приблизился к Сэму, его голые бедра коснулись бедер брата. Он шлепнул головкой своего члена по припухшему входу Сэма и снова начал мочиться, в этот раз прямо в дырку, и, блядь, блядь, это было приятнее в миллион раз, струя была сильнее и туже. Горячее, а Сэму даже не пришлось к себе прикасаться, чтобы кончить. Капли спермы смешались с мочой его брата на простынях.

Позади него Дин отстранился, постучал по чему-то и прохрипел:

— Больше во мне ничего не осталось, братишка.

Сэм превратился в желе, кожа остыла, а вокруг колен образовались лужи. Его тело хотело опуститься на матрас, но, черт возьми, нет! Может, он и не был против, но знал, что Дин будет ему об этом напоминать до концах своих дней.

— Поднимайся, — сказал Дин, и Сэм не заметил, что в голосе Дина не было никакого приказа. — Мы примем душ, а потом свалим отсюда.

— Сейчас же два ночи, — Сэм сполз с кровати и встал перед своим братом. Из него капало на ковер. Это должно было быть отвратительно. Но на самом деле не было вовсе.

Дин плюхнулся в кресло, джинсы спали до колен, его член покоился на бедре.

— Знаю, но я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, и сделать это я хочу в чистой кровати.

— Намек понял.


End file.
